The present invention relates generally to a method for operating a cellular phone and, more particularly, to a method of automatically detecting signal quality and redialling a phone number during use of a cellular phone.
Users of conventional cellular telephones are sometimes faced with certain problems when attempting to operate their cellular phones in regions of weak reception. For example, when attempting to make a call in area of weak reception, the user may encounter difficulty in either connecting the call or holding a conversation without disruptions of the voice signal. Further, the user has no way of initially knowing whether he or she is operating the cellular phone in an area of weak reception. Consequently, the user must first enter a telephone number and press a transmission button before being able to determine if it is possible to connect the call and/or if the speech quality is good.
Another problem encountered during the use of a conventional cellular phone is when the user travels from an area of strong reception to an area weak reception. In this situation, the voice quality deteriorates, which causes the user to release the call for the moment and then continuously redial the number (or press the redial button of the cellular phone to redial the previous telephone number) until the user enters an area of improved reception, wherein speech signal quality improves and the user can maintain the conversation without interruptions.
These reception problems compel the user of a cellular phone to first manually perform the redialling operation and then make a determination as to whether the voice signal quality improves. This process can consume a substantial amount of the user's time, and sometimes the user even forgets to call again. Moreover, if the user utilizes the phone while driving, he/she must perform the troublesome redialling operation, which causes the user to be distracted from safe driving.